


Dear Luhan

by awesomeow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I'm broken, Luhan in a relationship, Other, awww, just my thoughts, open letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeow/pseuds/awesomeow
Summary: Just an open letter to the first guy who ever broke my heart--Lu Han.





	Dear Luhan

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my thoughts.

Dear Luhan,

Hi! I loved you since I was 13. Well, I'm 17 now. Funny how fast the time flies, right? I first saw you in EXO's Wolf MV. Even though you're 12 in the group, I can't take my eyes off you. I asked my friends about you. Your name, the group you're in,what song it is and everything. I really have no plans in entering the KPOP world but you pulled me in. I searched about you. I searched about EXO. 

I really tried hard to know you and apparently, you're a Chinese member. You love soccer, you call yourself as sangnamja/manly because a lot of people tells you you're pretty. You hate the thought of crossdressing. I fell in love with you. I am completely aware that what I'm feeling will lead me to nothing and nowhere but I still fell. I supported you

And then 2014 came. The worst year. On October, you left EXO. I lost track of how many nights I cried for that. A thing I'm certain of, buckets of tears came out of my eyes. But I accepted it and still supported you. Even though you left EXO, you will always remain as my ultimate bias. You released songs, starred in movies, dramas and variety shows. I still wait for english subs for your shows. I still scream your name. I still look at you eith loving eyes. I still love you. You seriously occupy a large space in my heart.

Then years passed, here you are announcing that you have a girlfriend, that you are currently in a relationship. I should be happy for you. I must be. But I can't help but to get hurt. No, I don't blame you or your girl or even wanting your relationship to end. It hurts but I will be fine. I know my place. I could become be salty about it but it will pass.

I'm just your fan and you will never be mine. The moment I laid my eyes on you, I know that I am yours but you will never be mine. Ever. 

So dear Luhan, pls be happy and I will be happy for you too.I am glad that you atleast let me love you. And thank you for breaking my heart. Until the day I can look at you again.

Love,  
Your forever fan


End file.
